El
by wuikaa
Summary: ¿que es lo que siente el cuarto espada por su mujer?  TODO COMIENSA CON UNA PREGUNTA ELLA JAMAS ESPERO ESA REPUESTA.


Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

La verdad no sabia si subirlo es algo que de repente se me ocurrió pero pues ya esta aquí solo espero que le agrade un poco y si quieren dejar algún comentario se los agradeceré muchísimo *w*

Lo observo tan atentamente mientras una sutil sonrisa se abría paso en sus labios.

Si era el, solo el, no importaba el ¿Por qué? Jamás pensó que esto pudiera pasar pero ahora daba gracias de saber que lo que sentía era amor, cada ves que su piel tocaba la suya aunque solo fuera un tonto roce hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara de una forma extraña por que cuando estaba con el nada tenia sentido el era el culpable de su dolo y felicidad, por que el era su todo y su nada.

El espada pronto sintió su mira

-¿Qué pasa?

La joven no contesto, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una lágrima que resbaló traviesa por sus ojos, se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su mejilla para atrapar la lagrima pero no la quito

-¿me tienes miedo mujer?

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, miedo si tenia pero no de el…

-si pero no de ti

La intriga surco por el rostro del espada pero no hablo la siguió mirando

-temo perder-te – sonrió pero era una sonrisa seca e irónica –aunque se que esto es tonto y sabes ¿por que?, tu siempre me ignoras o simplemente finges que no estoy y solo a veces me miras con amor pero eso desaparece tan rápido de tus ojos que creo que mi mente lo imagina para sobrellevar el dolor que siento

Se callo y bajo la cara el seguía con su mano cerca de su cara, no sabia que hacer de verdad ella pensaba de eso de el, aquella mujer era mas para el que lo que ella creía.

-y no puedo entender como temo perderte si jamás te e tenido.

Ulquiorra tomo su barbilla la hiso levantar su cara

-mujer no temas –le susurro con tanta dulzura y amor

-no tienes nada que temer, no me alejare de ti y no solo por esa estúpida orden que tengo de protegerte si no por que el hacerlo es desesperante no se que es esto, no te puedo decir nada por temor que mis palabras no sean de tu agrado y por que no se que es lo que siento

El cuarto espada tomo aire

-todos los días quiero sentirte cerca por eso soy yo quien trae tus comida no soporto que nadie mas se acerque a ti nadie, quiero ser yo quien siempre este a tu lado, no te veo a los ojos por que no se lo que haría si lo hiciera, se que tu no merecer esto – se miro a el mismo con algo de asco- además se que alguien mas te esta buscando con tanta determinación y también se que tu lo estas esperando, trato de hacerme a la idea pero me ahogo cuando pienso que te iras prefiero morir

Orihime negó con la cabeza y poso sus manos en su cara, acarició sus ojos y esas marcas verdes que parecían ser lagrimas eternas

Y sin mas se puso de puntillas y lo miro a los ojos, lentamente se acerco a el hasta que poso sus labios sobre los de el, el beso lo sorprendió de sobremanera al principio no sabia muy bien que hacer para el todo esto era extraño, confuso y agradable , pronto sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, bajo sus manos hasta su cintura y la acerco mas a el respondiendo el beso con todo lo que sentía profundizo el beso su lengua entro a su deliciosa cavidad y juntando sus lenguas bailaron una danza que era solo de ellos y de nadie mas en estos momentos nada importaba ni siquiera el hecho de que ambos sabían que esto estaba mal, ¿Pero desde cuando el amar esta mal?

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, por primera ves en toda su vida Ulquiorra Cifer sonrió y sabia lo que es tener a alguien a quien de verdad le importas y te importa.

Ella era mas que su prisionera ella era su mujer y no dejaría que nadie la apartara de su lado jamás.

El era su motivo para vivir, nunca sabría como logro que olvidara al que hasta hace poco ella consideraba su amor.

Por que ambos se amaban, no importaba si eran diferentes o si uno pertenecía aun grupo o a otro.

Solo eras ellos dos nadie mas Ulquiorra y Orihime ambos diferentes pero con algo que los unía su amor y por el enfrentarían hasta los que ellos consideraban sus familias.

Creo que quedo algo (bueno ok muy cursi) pero pues solo puedo dar una excusa estoy enamorada.

¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? Hehee déjenme sus comentarios me motivan a seguir no me importa si son criticas siempre y cuando sean criticas constructivas la destructivas no me agradan mucho

Bueno gracias por leerme nos vemos que estén bien y si ya salieron de vacaciones diviértanse mucho.


End file.
